Kurtofsky Drabbles
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: These are drabbles based off of the pairing Kurt and Dave. I mostly get these ideas from pics or gifs posted on Tumblr. Various ratings.
1. I Owe You

I OWE YOU

As Kurt danced with Blaine he couldn't help but glance over at Dave and Santana as they did the same activity. He could see the sadness in both of their eyes and it broke his heart a little.

He blushed when Dave caught him staring and quickly averted his gaze to Blaine's shoulder. His eyes didn't stay there that long because he could feel Dave still staring at him. He looked up at the boy across the room from him and saw the subtle nod of his head toward the direction of the gymnasium's doors. Kurt's eyes widen slightly in panic, but then calmed down when he realized he had no real reason to be afraid of Dave anymore. He was changing, slowly but surely.

When he saw Dave leave Santana alone on the dance floor, he made up a half excuse to Blaine for his departure. Blaine, ever-so clueless, kissed Kurt on his cheek and told him that he would be waiting for him.

Kurt smiled softly at his boyfriend before walking away in search of Dave. When he made it out into the hallway, he saw Dave leaning casually against the water fountain.

"Hey, what's up?" Kurt said softly as he walked towards the bigger boy.

"Come with me for a minute?" Dave asked and Kurt nodded, confused. Dave took Kurt's hand into his and led the two towards an empty classroom.

When they entered the classroom, Dave let go of Kurt's hand and the smaller boy felt slightly cold from the lack of warmth that it had briefly caused.

"Dave, what is this all about?" Kurt asked.

Dave stared into Kurt's eyes and said simply, "I think I owe you a dance."

Kurt sucked in a breath at the other boy's words. Before he could say anything, he heard the soft beginning of Switchfoot's "Only Hope" playing and the feel of Dave's hands around his waist.

Kurt slowly put his arms around Dave's neck. Their current position was intimate, but Kurt didn't mind. He could feel that it took a lot of courage for Dave to even initiate the dance.

"I'm sorry that I was too chicken shit to do this in front of everybody but…" Dave said started softly in Kurt's ear, but was cut off.

"It's ok. I know." Kurt soothed.

They continued to dance as the song played. Dave would occasionally rub the small of Kurt's back gently or press his cheek against his head. It amazed him how someone so demeaning at times could be gentle. It gave him a weird feeling.

When the song ended, Kurt could honestly say that he was disappointed. He enjoyed being in Dave's arms and he could tell that Dave enjoyed having him in his arms.

Dave stepped away from and looked down at his feet, not sure what to do next.

"Thank you, Dave. I really appreciated it." Kurt said truthfully and that got a soft smile out of the boy in front of him.

"You deserve it." Dave said simply.

Kurt smiled and before he could lose the courage, he stood on his tip toes and gave Dave a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He heard the boy gasp softly at the contact and it pleased him internally that he had that effect on someone.

"I'll see you Monday, ok?"

"Yeah…" Dave trailed off.

Kurt walked out of the classroom smiling and if he had turned around, he would have saw Dave doing the same thing.


	2. I'll Let You Be Broken Open

I'll LET YOU BE BROKEN OPEN

It was nearly nine at night when Kurt heard someone knock on the front door. Finn was in his room blasting what classic rock he was into lately and his dad and step mother were sitting in the living room, engrossed in Celebrity Apprentice. When his dad was about to get the door, he waved him off.

"Dad, finish enjoying the show. I'll get it." Burt patted his son on the back and sat back down next to his wife.

When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Dave Karofsky standing on the porch looking like his world just ended. Even though Kurt was slowly becoming comfortable around one another, they weren't to the point where they could show up at each other's house.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt said once he found his voice.

"Kurt, who is at the door?" He heard his dad call, but he ignored it.

"Kurt…I didn't know...um I didn't know where else to go." Dave said, fidgeting.

"What?" Kurt said. He was so confused.

"I came out to my parents." And then Kurt understood.

"Oh…"Kurt trailed off and before he could get another word in he felt his dad come up behind him.

"What is he doing here?" Burt frowned at the boy standing outside of their door.

"Dad…Dave came out to his parents." Kurt said not taking his eyes off of Dave.

Burt nodded and motioned for the boy to come inside of the house. Kurt closed the door and Burt led the boys into the living room.

"Carole, Dave will be spending the night." Burt said simply and Carole immediately understood. Burt turned to Kurt "Get the extra blankets out of the linen closet, ok? We'll talk in the morning. You boys just go get settled down for the night."

Kurt nodded and Dave stayed silent. The slighter boy led the two of them upstairs and entered his bedroom.

"Um…I guess you can sleep on the floor tonight." Kurt told Dave and the boy nodded.

"Why did your dad let me stay without even knowing the whole story?" Dave asked.

Kurt sighed. "Because my dad will never leave someone hanging when they obviously need some help. No matter how they were in the past."

"Oh." Dave said softly.

"But you could tell me if you want?" Kurt offered. If the guy was going to sleep on his floor he at least had the right to know the full story.

"There's nothing really to tell." Dave started as he hesitantly sat on Kurt's bed. "I told my parents that I was gay and my dad proceeded to freak out." Kurt stayed silent as Dave spoke.

"I mean, I thought he would be cool, you know? You saw how he was in those meetings. Talking nothing but good about me and not getting completely angry at me for being an asshole towards you. I thought he would understand…but he didn't. He just yelled."

"I'm sorry." Was all Kurt could offer.

"Man, I see how your dad is with you. You're his world and not even being gay could change that. I just wish my dad felt the same way."

Kurt moved to sit next to Dave and put a caring hand on his shoulder. "Your dad loves you, Dave. He just needs time."

"Maybe…"Dave trailed.

"Look, just sleep it off tonight. We'll figure it out in the morning." Kurt said gently and Dave nodded.

"I don't deserve you being so nice to me." Dave said looking down at his hands.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Kurt shrugged.

"Thank you Kurt." Dave smiled.

"You're welcome." Kurt smiled back. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but he would be ready to help Dave along the way.


	3. You Waited

YOU WAITED

* * *

><p>"So do you know where Dave is taking you tomorrow for your anniversary?" Mercedes asked her friend as popped a couple of potato chips in her mouth. It was the summer before their senior year of college and she and Kurt were doing what they did best, eat and watch mindless television.<p>

Kurt sighed. "Honestly I don't even know if he has anything planned this year. I know that I shouldn't rely on him to make the plans, but he's usually adamant about it every year."

"Well he has done it for the past three years. Maybe it's his way of telling you to take control this year." Mercedes suggested.

"Maybe..." Kurt shrugged.

"Hey I have an idea." Kurt nodded for his friend to continue. "How about you plan a midday picnic for tomorrow?"

"A picnic?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes! It's perfect because it's a weekday so all of the parents will be at work which means that their kids won't be around because of the lack of chaperone etcetera. Come on, it's perfect." Mercedes said excitedly.

Kurt pursed his lips in thought. "There is a little secluded area at the park that Dave and I like to go to. So I guess it could work."

"It _can _work! We need to go get food for tomorrow." Mercedes said getting up from the couch.

"Wait, "Kurt said stopping the girl, "What if he _does _have something planned? Then I'll just look like an idiot."

"Trust me baby boy, if the man hasn't said anything as of yet, then you have nothing to worry about." With that she pulled Kurt up off the couch and escorted them out of the house.

* * *

><p>"So Dave, we're going a picnic today." Kurt said the next day as he watched his boyfriend eat a bowl of cereal.<p>

"But it's our anniversary." Dave stated after swallowing a spoonful of Frosted Flakes.

"You actually remembered." Kurt muttered.

"What? Kurt of course I remembered our anniversary." Dave rolled his eyes.

"Well you could have fooled me. You usually have something planned, but you haven't said anything, so I went ahead and planned a picnic for us." Kurt smiled, annoyance gone by the end of his mini-rant.

Dave rolled his eyes. "I did have something planned for today. We were going to be with each other all day and watch movies."

Kurt cocked his eyebrow and nearly laughed. "Sweetie, as much as I love you, it would be kind of lackluster just being in the house all day watching movies. So we're going to have our picnic."

"I should be hurt, but oddly I'm not. I'll go get ready for our day." Dave said as he got up from seat to put his dirty dish in the sink.

"Try to dress presentable, please." Kurt said.

"Well, if I have to do that, then you have to do something for me." Dave grinned as he pressed Kurt lightly against the kitchen counter.

"What?" Kurt smirked playfully. He gasped when he felt his boyfriend's warm breath against his ear.

"You have to dress casual. No frills. No nothing. Just you in a loose button down and loose fitting jeans."

"Why?" Kurt whispered with his eyes closed. His breaths were becoming shallower and labored as the seconds rolled on.

"Because you look sexy as hell in clothes like that." Dave said simply before leaving the room. Kurt growled and followed after him.

* * *

><p>"So is this a good spot for us? I didn't want us to be interrupted or anything." Kurt said as he spread out the blanket.<p>

"Why? You have something in mind?" Dave said playfully.

"Ugh, why must everything be dirty with you?" Kurt asked in mock disgust.

"Oh you love it." Dave said, pulling Kurt into for a kiss. The smaller man wrapped his arms around Dave's neck as he got lost in the feel of his boyfriend's lips on his.

"Happy anniversary." Kurt said softly when they broke apart.

Dave smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

"Of course I do and I love you too. So much."

"Then do something for me, please?" Dave asked and Kurt could tell something was wrong.

"Anything, but you're scaring me right now." Kurt said honestly.

Dave just kissed Kurt softly on the lips and let the smaller man go.

"Dave?" Kurt said, giving the man a worried look.

Dave didn't answer and just lowered himself onto one knee. Kurt gasped in shock.

"Kurt I love you so much that it hurts at times and I know we're young, but I know we're in it for the long haul. So will you do the honor of marrying me?" Dave said, holding out a black velvet ring box with a simple looking gold band placed inside of it.

"Yes!" Kurt said not even having to think about it. Dave breathed a sigh of relief and before he could get back up, Kurt knelt down in front of him and kissed him like his life depended on it. When they broke apart, they both had tears of joy running down their faces.

"Before I put the ring on your finger, you have to know that it has something engraved on the inside of it." Dave placed the ring in Kurt's hand and watched as he examined the object.

"_True love waits._" Kurt whispered.

"You took a chance on me and waited. I'll be forever grateful that you did." Dave said simply.

"Put the ring on me, please?" Kurt said with fresh tears running down his face.

Kurt watched in awe as his _fiancé _slipped the ring on his finger. He couldn't believe that he was finally getting what he wanted and who would've thought that it would be Dave Karofsky? Life was pretty good for Kurt Hummel or the future _Kurt Karofsky. _


	4. Never Knew I Needed

NEVER KNEW I NEEDED

* * *

><p>"Kurt…I think I love you." Dave said honestly to the slight boy in front of him.<p>

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. His former bully, no _tormentor_, was confessing his feelings for him. Kurt guessed he shouldn't have been so surprised because the boy did kiss him for crying out loud. But hearing those words come out of his mouth was so much different than doing it.

"Kurt please say something." Dave pleaded. Kurt had no idea how long he was silent, but it had to be long if enough is Dave looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin.

"Dave…I-"

"Don't say it." Dave said dejectedly. "How could a person like you ever want to be with a person like me anyway?"

"Dave please…"Kurt trailed off. It was hurting him to see Dave put himself down. They may not have been the best of friends, but he had been around the boy enough to know that he didn't need the feeling of rejection when he had already felt that no one cared for him anyway.

"It's ok, Kurt." Dave said.

"Out of all people, I know that you're trying to change for the better, but I can't. Not right now at least. Can you understand that?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." Dave smiled, although it was obviously fake.

"Great. I'll see you around ok?" Kurt said patting Dave's shoulder and walking away, feeling like the biggest douche in the world.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it, Mercedes? We're in freaking New York City!" Kurt told his friend excitedly.<p>

"_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of!_" Mercedes sung playfully and Kurt laughed at her cheesiness.

"Only you." Kurt smiled at his friend as they stood in front of the venue where they would be performing later in the week. They had just got out of rehearsals and decided they needed a "fresh air" break.

They chatted amicably, talking about the latest drama with Finn and Rachel and other things.

"Hold up." Mercedes said, holding up her hand. "Is that who I think it is?"

Kurt looked in the direction that his friend was looking and nearly choked on his own breath.

"Dave?" Kurt questioned.

"What is he doing here? Did he stalk us to New York?" Mercedes said, sounding like she was ready to cut someone.

"Mercedes, calm down. I'm pretty sure there is an explanation. Look he's coming over." Kurt said calmly. He was internally freaking out, curious as to why Dave Karofsky was in New York.

"Kurt!" Dave said once he reached the two.

'Dave what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, jumping right to the point.

"My dad was coming here for something and I convinced him to let me tag along and I found out where you guys were performing and now I'm here." Dave said, trying to catch his breath.

"That doesn't explain why you are _here_." Kurt said.

"Right." Dave said looking down at his feet. "Remember what I said to you a few weeks ago?"

How could he forget? It was all he could think about when he wasn't worried about Nationals. He had recently broken up with Blaine and Dave's confession was definitely always present in his mind.

"Mercedes, can you give Dave and I a moment alone?" Kurt said turning to his friend.

"She doesn't need to leave, Kurt. She can hear this if she wants too." Dave intervened.

"And I want to." Mercedes said nodding her head and motioning for Dave to continue.

"Kurt…I've been doing a lot of thinking and I can't just let you go that easily. I truly love you and I'm asking you, right here, right now, for a chance. I'm not the one to beg, but you make want to do things I've never thought that I would do. I'll do anything to get a chance with you. I'll sing! I'll do a whole freaking musical number if it means you'll go on one date with me. Just…please?"

Kurt was speechless, but Mercedes was there to remedy that.

"Boy, you better give him a chance!" Mercedes said smiling at Dave.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Ok. I'll give you a chance."

"Really?" Dave said, not believing his ears.

"Really." Kurt confirmed.

"Yes!" Dave shouted and lifted Kurt in his arms so that he was cradling him.

Kurt put his arms tightly around Dave's neck and laughed.

"You're really excited." Kurt said.

"You have no idea. Thank you so much for giving me a chance. You won't regret it."

Kurt just smiled and kissed Dave on his cheek.


	5. I Know The Feeling

Kurt was nearly asleep when he heard his phone buzz. He groaned loudly out of frustration. He had a busy and tiring day and all he wanted to do was sleep and not wake up until he necessarily had to wake up. He reached his arm over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone. He saw that it was a text and from none other than Dave Karofsky.

The two had been getting along better and had become closer. Not best-friend-for-life closer, but enough that they could be alone together and it not be painfully awkward.

He frowned as he read the text message.

_I'm outside. _

Why was Dave Karofsky outside of his house at close to 11pm? Kurt contemplated texting Dave back and telling him that he'd talk to him later, but he in the back of his head he knew that whatever Dave wanted could be important.

He threw his blankets off of his body and did a quick check in the mirror (no matter the time of day, he had to look presentable) and quietly walked down the steps to the front door.

He looked through the peep hole to make sure that Dave was still out there and when he saw the boy, he opened the door slowly.

Dave turned around at the sound of the door opening and the sight nearly broke Kurt's heart. It had been obvious that Dave was crying and by how he looked so lost and helpless, Kurt knew something bad had happened.

"Dave…what's wrong?" Kurt asked, stepping closer to the boy.

Dave sniffled. "I-I came out to my dad…"

Kurt's eyes had gone wide at that piece of information. Dave Karofsky had come out and now he's on Kurt's front porch crying.

"I guess it didn't go so well." Kurt said easily.

Dave shook his head. "No, it did. My dad said that he's proud of me or whatever, but…the drama and the emotion of it all just really hit me."

"And you thought to come to me?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't know of anyone else who would understand." Dave said. He sniffled again and used the back of his hand to wipe his eyes. "It's weird that I'm out now and it's freeing and it's causing me to cry like a bitch, but I can't help it, you know?"

Kurt nodded. "I know the feeling."

"I guess I just wanted you to be the first to know." Dave said.

Kurt smiled lightly and walked over to Dave so that they were facing each other. "I'm proud of you too. I mean, you've come a long way."

Kurt saying that to him must have broken something in Dave because a few seconds later, Dave started crying again. Kurt could feel tears threatening to escape his eyes. He never thought his former bully could evoke such emotion from him.

Kurt felt for Dave and did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around the boy and was a little shocked when Dave welcomed the hugged and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Thank you, Kurt." Dave whispered through his tears.

Kurt just held on even tighter.


	6. The Photo Session

"Sweetie, please smile pretty for the camera." Kurt asked after what seemed like the millionth sigh of frustration from the photographer.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Kurt, I don't see why we have to do this. Doesn't it seem a little corny and stupid?"

A scowl formed on Kurt's face. He wasn't happy. "Getting pictures taken is not corny or _stupid_, David."

"Well it is when I have to wear of suit." Dave mumbled.

"Oh please! You look gorgeous in the suit. It makes you look older and alluring." Kurt smiled. He moved his hands to Dave's neck so that he could readjust his tie.

"If you say so…"Dave said, still annoyed with the activity.

"Come on, Dave. Just smile. For me? I promise to make it up to you." Kurt said softly and giving Dave the look that could make his heart melt and become a slave to the boy.

Dave sighed. "Ok. I'll smile. But you owe me."

Kurt giggled in glee. "Of course. Now let's look like we're in love."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Dave said, smiling.

Kurt stepped closer to his boyfriend so that he was standing sideways and his chest almost touching Dave's shoulder. Dave leaned his head to the side, his hair nearly touching Kurt's. The two smiled and the camera flashed.

They were happy with the final product.


End file.
